


Discovery Channel

by Messier_47, Vikishus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Furry Porn, GrimmIchi Day, Hollow Hole double timing, Knotting, M/M, Maybe Some Plot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Grimmjow, Prostate Milking, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vasto Lorde Kurosaki Ichigo, You're Welcome, cause that's now a thing, not a/b/o, what else am I good for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier_47/pseuds/Messier_47, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikishus/pseuds/Vikishus
Summary: A panther and a reptile do the Nasty™.





	Discovery Channel

All life needed energy, that was fact. 

 

Food was a major source. A salad or a soul. Didn’t matter. Usually the act of eating was enjoyed, savored, but there were other ways to enjoy taking in energy.

 

Sunbathing was one of those ways.

 

A personal favorite of a certain Arrancar. 

 

Kisuke's basement was as close as you could get to the real deal, its lights actually providing heat, and privacy. It wasn’t natural, but it was better than the fake sun of the now broken dome of Las Noches. Cold light versus a warm glow. Grimmjow  _ could _ always go out, beyond the city and its noise to find a real patch of sun,  _ but _ , that felt like running and he was already doing enough of that. Not that he would ever admit it, even to himself.

 

Hueco Mundo was over-run. The only inhabitants now were annoying him beyond belief and protected by the other two surviving espada. Vasto Lordes were almost non existent after Aizen’s gambit, Adjuchas were in about the same sorry state, the natural population almost wiped out, it would take decades for Adjuchas to evolve, let alone the Vasto Lordes.

 

Whatever. He had better things to worry about.

 

Like rolling onto his stomach to warm his back. It was a little hard due to the weight on his side and the arm over his abdomen. Scaly bastard. Grimmjow made a soft noise of irritation as he rolled. Fighting the hand that held onto his hip and the claws that could slice open his skin. Plucking clawed fingers away and keeping the freed ones back was harder than it should be, the damn lizard was always clingy.

 

Finally on his stomach, Grimmjow made one last tug, pulling his long blue hair out from under the dead weight of Ichigo’s hollowfied form. It really wouldn’t have been that hard to just move the other and roll, but he’d been sunning for a while, loving the heat that his fur soaked up and his body was lethargic. Pleasantly heavy and unwilling to move.

 

Nice and warm, Grimmjow settled back into the grass below, soft and comfortable. His breathing slowed, even and deep as his back rose and fell. Uncaring when a hand curled over him again. Wicked claws idly playing with his side.

 

Kurosaki was awake  _ -the bastard- _ Grimmjow could tell just by the minute change of breathing pattern, the single huff of warm air across his back before returning to it’s casual slowness. The panther Hollow turned his head, keeping his back to the sun, opening his eyes slowly and taking a good look at the one next to him.

 

And what a sight it was.

 

It took Kurosaki  _ ages _ to fight him in his Hollow form but fuck him, Grimmjow was just as stubborn as the bleach-haired idiot and he wanted to fight whatever had everyone going on and on about his “Hollow-side”. The first fight they had where Ichigo finally relented, a single horn appearing with two vertical stripe estigmas coming down from his brow and dripping over his eye, was  _ epic. _

 

Fight of all fights. Ten out of ten. Five star gore fest with the bonus of Ichigo being a double sword wielder.

 

Only problem? The moment the fight finished, fucker had to go and  _ put away  _ all that power into a neat little proverbial box and tuck it away as if it wasn’t there. So of course Grimmjow sucker punched him in the face, successfully breaking his nose, and demanded he go full Hollow next time. Idiot thought he meant that unicorn bullshit. As if that was enough.

 

No, Grimmjow wanted it all.

 

And here he was, twin horned and glorious. Down both sides of his face was the black vertical stripes and if his eyes were open, they would be black and gold, sclera and iris respectively. The less obvious changes to the Substitute Shinigami’s physiology were stunning. The hole in his chest and the black tattoos that originate from it got Grimmjow hot and bothered from the get-go. His hierro, for it was hierro now and not that weak shinigami membrane they call skin, was an impenetrable scaly armor, flesh toned and perfectly flexible. If Kurosaki were to show off his teeth, a nice sizable pair of chompers would gleam in the light, vicious things built to rip apart prey and to give the most delicious of hickeys across his neck.

 

Took him forever to go from once-in-a-blue-moon hollowfying to here, where Ichigo came to Urahara’s basement to sunbathe by himself. Finding Grimmjow already waiting in their favorite crop of rocks was a plus, both of them feeling frisky when their Vasto Lorde reiatsu clashed in between them, a most delicious shiver running through their skin seconds before catching sight of each other in full Hollow ensemble.

 

Bone crown to bone horns, teal to black estigma, fur to scales: naked to each other in every conceivable way, how could they not fall together in a fit of lust and passion?

 

That was hours ago.

 

Ichigo made an inquiring noise in his throat and without words at all, Grimmjow understood.

 

_ ‘Are you awake?’ _

 

His answer was to nuzzle himself further into the ground, letting his body become liquid.

 

_ ‘No.’ _

 

It was all unsaid. They were better at this than usual “talking” that Urahara and about seventy other busybodies try to encourage and this was fine between them.

 

The air between them was languid, as if they were untouchable to time and the outside world. Ichigo continued to play with the fur at the back of his neck, prickly claws scraping from his nape and down his spine. Up and down, with and against the grain that which Grimmjow’s fur flowed. The sharp edges scratching his skin with an almost ticklish pressure.

 

Ichigo’s hand at his lower back, trailing up and around the chasm in his abdomen, between his shoulder blades, brushing the fur back down in the reverse motion, finishing its pilgrimage to just above the pert ass. Though if they were both being honest, those fingers dipped lower and bypassed the base of his tail, travelling down the crease of his buttocks to tease at the fucked out entrance there.

 

Somewhere between the third and fifth run of sharp nails on Grimmjow’s body, his chest erupted with a heavy purr. The sound throaty but soft, his passing breaths stuttering out on the exhale. The sound paused just for him to swallow but came back in a dull roar, the strong vibrations and a low pitched rumble sounded from the feline, encouraging the reptilian Hollow that rested next to him.

 

_ ‘That feels good.’ _

 

Ichigo’s own chest emitted a rumbling a low hum, appreciating the minute arch of Grimmjow’s hips as they pressed back, lifting up into the air just as claws itched over the base of his tail. He loved it when the feline indulged, enjoying the moment, his sharp claws, and the heat around them.

 

The reptile’s chest rumbling stuttered in the tell-tale chuckle. The feline underneath him snarled, a gentle warning not to test his limits. The other nuzzled his head against the side of his neck, nosing at his elongated ears and giving a slight nibble at the rim in affectionate apology.

 

_ ‘I’m not laughing at you.’ _

 

Grimmjow’s answer was a low hum and a heavy exhale, lowering his body back down and relaxing under the meditative touch of his lover.

 

_ ‘Better not be.’ _

 

Ichigo moved his head down, rasping his tongue against his neck and then teasing his teeth against the muscle joining the neck and shoulder. One arm he anchored to the ground so that the other had more free range to touch the other however he wanted. Petting along his ribs, trailing fingers against the curve of Grimmjow’s spine, brushing along his shoulder and following the line of his arm until he met his hand.

 

He rubbed his thumb against the other’s wrist, the soft skin there so delicate that the touch burned more than soothed. He dipped down to run along Grimmjow’s lifeline, digging into his palm, massaging the tough muscle there before running fingertips over digits, tantalizing.

 

Grimmjow liked that but didn’t want to admit the simple worship could make his muscles turn to putty, but he couldn’t stop the soft breath in silent admission,  _ ‘I like that.’ _

 

Ichigo didn’t give a reply, moving his hand to caress the fatty muscle at the other’s hip, fingers digging into the underside to feel the ridge of his hip bone, drawing up until Grimmjow could feel his thumb press down on top of his pelvis. A blue tongue started licking his ear again, taking the cartilage in between his lips to nibble at the ridge. A sheen of bright orange hair suddenly fell over the feline arrancar’s face, the silken locks tickling his cheekbone.

 

Grimmjow turned his head, raising himself up just a little bit, making a humming noise at the roof of his mouth,  _ ‘Kiss me.’ _

 

Ichigo obliged, meeting Grimmjow halfway to press soft lips together, their tongues meeting in a lazy slide, both reveling in each other’s taste. They were burning so hot from past proclivities, current lust, and the overbearing sunlight.

 

Grimmjow gave a playful nip of teeth to the other’s bottom lip, suckling against the bruised skin there before drawing away. Ichigo growled, but trailed off in a chuckle, returning the nibble with a quick swipe of his tongue over his cheek, biting his jaw and then returning his attention to his sensitive ear, much to the pleasure of one Grimmjow.

 

Then he jolted, a noise of surprise escaping before drawing it out in a long moan. His hips twitched and he mewled again when the aborted movement made Ichigo’s hand in his hollow hole slide sharply against the sensitive walls.

 

Ichigo had thoroughly distracted him with his kiss and teasing, the hand at the small of his back using that time to reach up and slide four fingers into the vulnerable inside of the panther Hollow, rubbing his fingers in long strokes from front to back.

 

Grimmjow moaned each and every time Kurosaki fucked his hand in, applying pressure and fiction against the sensitive walls of his hollow hole, the empty black space a concentrated area of nerves and energy. His hole was wider than average, the other’s fingers and palm just barely covering over half the surface space but heat, touch, and memory made a heady combination, convincing him that Ichigo was actively  _ fisting  _ his insides.

 

God, it felt so good. Knuckles bullying against soft places, fingers questing along the sides, palm burning at each press and pass. Grimmjow liked it with a bit of bite, claws suddenly ghosting his insides in delicate scratches. Ichigo would pinch the rim sometimes, make the other howl in pleasurable pain, his hips jerking erratically and body quivering beneath him as the sensations rose like a tide to drown him.

 

Grimmjow ground himself against the bare earth, compact rock a strange texture against his hard weeping dick but he didn’t care. Everytime he pressed himself back, he rubbed against Ichigo’s hardness, the stiff and hot length caught against the cleft of his ass. When he thrust forward, his dick was given some friction but Ichigo’s hand suddenly spanked against his hollow hole, shivers of savage delight dancing up his spine, causing him to mewl in pleasure every time.

 

Ichigo’s rumbling suddenly turned into a chuff, an amused smile pressed against the kitten’s shoulder blade in a silent statement.

 

_ ‘Look at you. Enjoying yourself.’ _

 

Grimmjow yowled in complaint, suddenly bucking up, throwing Ichigo off and scrambling across the ground to straddle the infuriating lizard, baring his teeth and growling in annoyance. It would have been much more hostile if not for Grimmjow’s eyes: annoyed, still shimmering in lust with not an ounce of aggression or challenge.

 

_ ‘See how you like it.’ _ His head dipped down and with no foreplay or fanfare, dipped his tongue into the empty chasm in Ichigo’s chest, licking the edge with a hot, raspy tongue.

 

Ichigo moaned, the sound more like a growl of a predator than anything pleasurable but Grimmjow didn’t feel threatened. He pressed kisses along the rim, ran his tongue out to taste the edge of cruelty only a heartless Kurosaki could make. Where Grimmjow loved a hint of pain against his hollow hole, Ichigo loved tongue.

 

He cried out beautifully when the other spat against the sensitive wall at his chest, saliva dribbling down deeper where his tongue couldn’t reach. It was strange that hollow hole’s can taste of anything, but he didn’t care much when he had Kurosaki trembling beneath him, stomach heaving at the unbearable wave of pleasure sweeping him under.

 

Grimmjow ground himself down onto Ichigo, hips making the most perfect friction, their hardness` rubbing against each other and he wished his fingers weren’t currently busy touching Kurosaki’s chest. But he didn’t have to mourn for long. The lizard’s hand wrapping around both of them for a tight squeeze to jerk into, holding tight at intervaling rhythms for the most delicious of hand jobs. His other hand wrapped around Grimmjow’s waist and dove back into his hollow hole.

 

The panther Hollow moaned, his tongue lashing out in desperate licks as those fingers got back to work inside him. Ichigo thrust up against him and suddenly they were rutting against each other, a hot musky scent perfuming the air around them.

 

_ ‘Grimmjow.’ _

 

There’s a very specific noise Ichigo makes. It took him awhile to understand, but in the other’s limited language of reptilian, it was a close approximate to his name. He would make a certain hum in notes of three, something close to the back of his throat, then hiss quietly in an exhale.  _ ‘Grimmjow.’ _

 

And he answered back. Humming in notes of three, close to the back of his own throat, then a growl in an exhale.  _ ‘Ichigo.’ _

 

Kurosaki groaned, sitting up in a powerful move, the hand clasped around their cocks letting go in favor of grasping his hip and the other coming up to catch the nape of his neck. He feverently kissed Grimmjow, flipping them both over, the feline landing on his back to stare up at the reptile as he put some distance between hem, shuttering in stark constraint.

 

Grimmjow loved watching the proof of the other’s monstrosity. The skin from Kurosaki’s neck to his hips flushed, scales moving in a primitive shiver. The rumbling in his chest would suddenly turn carnivorous, as if the Vasto Lorde were hungry in both the carnal and literal sense.

 

He wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s shoulders, his legs following suit around the other’s hips and grinding them closer. He made a high whine in his throat trailing off to rasp his tongue across his cheek.

 

_ ‘It’s okay. I want this.’ _

 

Ichigo shivered and groaned, his instincts no doubt demanding to fuck him hard and ruthless. Grimmjow took the opportunistic chance to look between them, witnessing the other’s dick suddenly peel back from his foreskin and reveal the most mouth watering cock he’s ever had a chance to get dirty with.

 

Ichigo’s hollow transformation didn’t stop skin or bone deep, The most basic instinct for both human and animals was to fuck, so of course both Arrancar’s cocks changed for the occasion. Ichigo’s dick was a bulging, ridged thing with a tapered end and bumpy glands that traced across the underside, the base a different but fuller texture, a hint of what was to come.

 

Kurosaki fitted their hips together, thrusting up but missing Grimmjow’s entrance. He moaned, feeling those ridges against his asshole. The other huffed, dropping a hand in between them to help the tapered end find the other’s entrance, a strong thrust ending both of their desperate frustrations to fuck and be fucked.

 

Grimmjow yowled in pleasure as one-by-one each ridge popped back into him, stretching him out so deliciously, reacquainting his insides with the dick he missed so much. It’s been hours since he’d last been filled with it, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was the tight squeeze around Ichigo’s dick, Grimmjow’s channel spasming around his member.

 

God, he was so thick. Not long, but girthy enough to push Grimmjow to his limits everytime. Ichigo didn’t push all the way in, leaving the base untouched as he pulled back, ridges popping out in a lewd symphony of suction and filthy wetness before he fucked back into the old slick and cum still inside.

 

If they were in their right minds, they would have added more lubrication to keep everything easy but they were too far gone to think humanely. Ichigo picked up the pace, fucking back and forth into Grimmjow, the other moaning his pleasure, scratching his nails across the other’s back, catching onto impenetrable scales.

 

_ ‘More,’  _ Grimmjow whined high pitched and needy,  _ ‘More!’ _

 

_ ‘Hold on.’ _

 

Ichigo pulled all the way out, much to the shock and displeasure of the feline beneath him but with a quick turn about, Grimmjow now on his hands and knees, Ichigo plunged back into the gaping hole and set a fast pace. He pulled the furry tale over his shoulder, one hand keeping the other steady by his hip, the other digging into the base of his tail, forcing him to arch his back further, crying out at that brutal dick bludgeoning up against his prostate.

 

It felt so good,  _ so good! _ Grimmjow’s dick hung heavy, swinging at each thrust that slapped against his ass, precum drooling out of the tip and splashing across him in tiny droplets. He clawed at the ground, trying to hang onto something to survive against Ichigo’s ongoing assault.

 

The hand at the base of his tail, the one endlessly scratching and rubbing against the sensitive skin at his spine, clawed upward, unforgiving, unapologetically moving to his hollow hole and giving it a good scratch. Grimmjow howled, his lust spiking and he began to fuck himself in earnest on Ichigo’s dick, those ridges and bumps exquisitely teasing him further and further along the edge.

 

Ichigo let him for the moment, his black and gold eyes tracking the panther Hollow’s movement as the lewd squelch of precum echoed between them. The hot clench of the other’s hole squeezing tighter and tighter as the edge of climax pressed closer and closer.

 

Kurosaki growled.

 

_ ‘No.’ _

 

He crashed himself down on top of Grimmjow, biting into his nape as he locked their hips together, pressing so close that there was hardly any room between them, legs suddenly locked in place so that the other couldn’t move.The feline snarled in outrage, trying to force himself back, grab just a little bit of friction.

 

He was so close he could taste his climax on his tongue, the edges of his eyes still spotty with white flashes and he cried out again,  _ ‘No! No! I need more! I want to cum!’ _

 

Every second of forced stillness lead to another moment of clarity for Grimm, who nearly screamed in desperation once he was clear-headed enough to realize that there was no way he could move. Ichigo was fucking heavy in his Vasto Lorde skin, denser as every bit of power packed tightly down in every single inch of body mass for maximum potency.

 

He thought about fighting, really fighting, running his claws deep through the lizard’s chest just to get him off, somehow pinning the other down and riding that dick to his release.

 

A jolt of pleasured pain sparked through him, Ichigo’s hand had clamped firmly around his dick. It felt so good to have something touching him after so much neglect but Grimmjow was still riding the edge of an orgasm, he was sensitive and it showed. His dick was nearly purple, drooling precum like something was broken inside.

 

He moaned when Ichigo gave him a harsh stroke, sucking up a breath when the sensation of rough calluses, ridges, and the edge of scaled hierro brought him to the very edge of climax without tipping him over just yet. A bit humiliating, seeing as how Ichigo’s dick was still so very there within him and won’t be getting him off anytime soon but, he’ll take what he could get.

 

With each hard stroke, Grimmjow moaned, keeping his breathing in pace with the hand that held him, reveling on the cusp of an orgasm, loving every second.

 

But Ichigo wasn’t doing anything special.

 

Grimmjow should have caught on sooner than he did. Ichigo wasn’t rubbing his thumb against the head of his cock, wasn’t twisting his wrist at the most delicious times, and wasn’t going fast enough. It took him awhile to notice all of these things, notice how Ichigo wasn’t necessarily giving him a handjob so much as he was...

 

He made an inquiring noise at the top of his mouth.  _ ‘What?’ _

 

The dick inside him, still so hard and hot, still pulsating with Ichigo’s desire, heavy with his cum, was still inside him. So why was he feeling empty? Like his balls were drawn up and heaving and yet he  _ wasn’t  _ in the throes of orgasm.

 

He looked down in between his legs in confusion, unsure what was going on and this time, he cried out with a sob in his throat.  _ Ichigo was milking him. _ A puddle of cum spread out between his legs, his cock crying with the last few splurts without any of the release a real orgasm would have given.

 

Grimmjow felt his climax stolen from him.

 

A reedy snarl hissed between his teeth before he could think about it,  _ ‘How dare you- give it back!"  _ Ichigo immediately taking off his hand from around the now dry cock to lay him further down on his stomach with himself on top, holding the panther Hollow down as he writhed in fury. 

 

_ ‘No,’ _ Ichigo continued to growl, never releasing the other and keeping his dick exactly where it was, tucked snuggly inside where Grimm couldn’t deny him.

 

_ ‘Fuck off! No, no, no! I want to cum!’  _ Grimmjow raged through sharp snarls, yowls, and hisses. Ichigo continued to hold him down, unmovable even when the other started biting and chewing on his arms, wrists, and hands. His hierro was strong, but Grimmjow‘s teeth were sharp, piercing through the flexible scales to reach the meat underneath. 

 

In his fury, Grimmjow forgot something  _ terrible _ .

 

Ichigo pressed his mouth against the junction of neck and shoulder, pulling his lips back to press bare teeth against flesh, a hot exhale stilling the panther Hollow in his destructive tracks. He growled, the sudden expanse of his chest across Grimmjow’s back a sharp reminder of the dangerous predator above him.

 

_ ‘You will listen to me.’ _

 

He booked no argument. No reprieve. No mercy. Grimmjow’s most natural instinct was to fight back, show Kurosaki that he wasn’t someone to fuck around with either but the lowest, most basis of his animal hindbrain whispered,  ~~_ ‘Submit.’  _ ~~

 

He listened to both. Dropping his top half lower, using the flexibility of his spine and knowledge of just how crazy Ichigo gets whenever he showed off for him and stuck his ass up. Finally there was a feeble inch of space for him to fuck himself on. Grimmjow gave a quiet snarl, non threatening but the impatience was palatable.

 

_ ‘Fuck. Me.’ _

 

Kurosaki chuffed at his back, amused. He pulled out, the wet squelch of cock soaked pre-cum loud in between them, the slickness dripping slowly down Grimmjow’s thigh. He drove back in deep, skin slapping together hard, dick squeezed tight by the unforgiving sheathe that was Grimmjow.

 

He gave a growling purr,  _ ‘Yes. That’s it. Again.’ _ And Ichigo followed with repetition, thrusting at a steady tempo, their bodies working them both to their final climax. Grimmjow gasped when he felt the most perfect ridge rub up against his prostate again, shuddering in sensitivity as it slipped further in, groaning when something unnameable heavy pounded into his gut.

 

Ichigo’s nose pressed against the nape of his neck, breathing in Grimmjow’s scent, hot puffs of air escaping at each quick exhale. White hierro covered hands covered Grimmjow’s own black furred claws, fingers intertwining though the panther was still desperately clawing at the ground, assaulted with pleasure and the sweet, sweet intimacy of being so close.

 

Grimmjow catches sight of the twin horns framing his head, suddenly coming into realization that Ichigo was now  _ licking  _ his neck and shoulders. He gasped, thrusting himself back in equal fervor, relishing the burn and pleasure. _ ‘Come on. Come on. Cum.’ _

 

Ichigo’s so close to being fully sheathed and Grimmjow could feel the slight spark of discomfort and he gives an encouraging cry,  _ ‘Yes! Give it to me!’ _

 

The reptile at his back makes a gurgling sound, continues at the pace he set, teeth coming out to nip at his shoulder.  _ ‘Not yet.’ _

 

Grimmjow presses himself back into those teeth, cries out wantonly for the sharp bite, knowing that his sounds of lust were what drove the other wild. Ichigo moaned around a mouthful of muscle, but still didn’t bite down, fucking him faster.

 

_ ‘Now. Now. Now!’ _ Grimmjow demanded through high yips, his cock drooling whatever precum he had left within, feeling his orgasm approaching, waiting for the rush of the finish line.

 

Then there was a gust of hot breath enveloping around his neck.

 

Grimmjow’s eyes widened as every single instinct within him screamed that there was a predator at his back, about to eat him. A Hollow, Vasto Lorde, beast,  _ Dragon- _

 

He’s going to be taken.  _ Eaten- _

 

He's going to be swallowed whole.  _ Claimed- _

 

He's going to die.  _ Fucked- _

 

**“Now,”** Kurosaki said through harsh teeth and a hoarse groan, one of his hands reaching underneath to take hold of Grimmjow’s cock to give one delibrate stroke, punching all the way in, the last bit of girth at the base of his cock popping into Grimmjow’s channel and finally biting down  _ hard _ .

 

The other yowled as he felt himself stretch out further, pain laced pleasure surging through his veins as his prostate was slammed up against, being kept in constant pressure, lightning dancing up his spine. Grimmjow shuddered, half of himself emptying out onto the dirt, one last orgasm ripping through him so violently he went cross eyed, on the verge of passing out.

 

It was always hard for him to take Kurosaki’s knot, same for Ichigo when the lizard Hollow took his cat dick for a ride. But it was so, so worth the feeling of warmth bleeding deep inside, the thick girth of dragon cock causing the most delicious sensation of fullness, stretch, and pleasure. He could still feel it pulsing, cumming over and over again until his guts are soaked in seed.

 

Ichigo retracted his teeth, rumbling out an apology for mutilating the other’s neck, nuzzling into the sweaty crease of Grimmjow’s shoulder. Carefully, he moved them to lay on their side, barely out of the puddle of cum.

 

They stayed tied like that for a bit, just long enough to rest. Ichigo’s rumbling purr started back up again, louder this time, perfectly sated and deliriously happy.

 

_ ‘Grimmjow,’ _ he said, not in any language.

 

The one in question turned his head to the side, swiping a tongue across the lizard’s chin and lips once before biting a kiss there.  _ ‘Ichigo.’ _

 

Saccharin sweetness. Lax molasses. Post coital bliss never felt so good. Their panting eased as they caught their breaths, purrs and rumbles still going strong. Ichigo still felt hard within Grimmjow but neither were complaining. Both were sated for now. Something inside them satisfied that their carnal hunger was answered.

 

All was quiet.

...

...

...

Grimmjow’s ears flickered.

 

Ichigo sharply inhaled.

 

Distantly they heard something. Sounds. A voice. Singing.

 

Both panther and reptile Hollows growled in annoyance, both having the same singular thought,  _ ‘Urahara is dead meat.’ _

...

_ “-baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel-” _

**Author's Note:**

> Messier, “I had so much fun writing this! Both Vik and I were horny enough to make furry porn and what a porn it was! Absolutely delicious. Give kudos if you’re feeling merciful, drop a comment/review in our poor begging hands. [pst. Vik, if you’re ever up for another smutty RP/one shot, I’m always up for a sext]”
> 
> Vikishus, "Oh I'm always up for it if you know what I mean ;3"


End file.
